


And It's Not So Bad

by Imogen_LeFay



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: It looks like a Valentine’s card has thrown up all over the place, and Sebastian feels his heart sink like a stone. The words on the banner hammer in his ears, in beat with his migraine.Happy Anniversary.Oh, he screwed up. Badly. And the worst thing is probably that he doesn’t even have the slightest clue how.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	And It's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? Something not dripping with angsty-angst? From moi?  
> Guess I just needed something happy as a break. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Title from "Thank You" by Dido).

This is the worst day. Probably.

Sometimes, Sebastian just wants to throw everything away, yell “I quit!” and storm out of the building. Not actually, even at his most annoyed he knows that’s a pretty stupid idea. In general, he loves his job. It’s fun, full of possibilities, he gets immersed in a multitude of topics – and yes, fine, it does wonders for his ego to see his name under another published article. Journalism might not be what he (or his father) would have expected back in high school, but it’s a surprisingly good fit. He’ll admit himself he can have quite a way with words, and several of his commentaries have been lauded for a sharp tongue, quick wit, and an “unmistakable ability to put his finger on exactly the right pressure points”.

He remembers that morning, Blaine leaning over his shoulder, reading the commentaries on the online version of that particular article. He remembers Blaine’s chuckle, his breath fanning warmly over his skin, and then suggesting Sebastian should go and demonstrate that sharp tongue, and ability to find exactly the right pressure points in their bedroom.

He may have been late too work that day, but that’s another perk of the job. It’s flexible – as is his boyfriend. It works out pretty well most days.

But then, there are days like this.

Sebastian is on a pretty good track, working his way up to the big stories, the meaty and controversial once. Those stories that tear the veil from seemingly innocent circumstances, and as a byproduct are going to get him national fame. It’s been working fine so far, but now he’s kind of run into a wall in the form of his new superior. Complete asshole, wouldn’t have his job if it wasn’t for his daddy taking care of things, and sucking up to the higher ups. He and Sebastian clash, a lot. And his boss in an especially foul mood, combined with the once-in-a-blue-moon migraine Sebastian’s having right now – well, it’s not a perfect mix.

So, just for the record, leaving his job two hours early citing his throbbing head is _not_ running away. More like protecting himself from being fired for punching his boss in the face, which was bound to happen if he stayed any longer.

(And yes, Sebastian does know how to throw a punch.

His boyfriend taught him.)

Once more, Sebastian is unendingly grateful that his migraines aren’t quite the absolute torture he’d seen with his mother, who at least once a month retreated to her bedroom, curtains drawn, and no amount of sound or light allowed until she emerged two days later. Even as the pain increases, Sebastian knows he’ll be fine. He’ll just take his triptan, doze a bit, let his boyfriend take care of him. Maybe one of these days he’ll manage to convince Blaine that nothing works better on migraines than orgasms… it’s a work in progress, and usually Blaine reacts by laughing, putting a wet washcloth onto his forehead, and promising him “Tomorrow”, a promise which, to his credit, he so far always has kept.

So mostly, despite the pulsating pain in the left side of his head, and his jerk of a boss, Sebastian is in an okay mood as he opens the door to their apartment, looking forward to a quiet evening.

Apparently, the universe has different plans for him.

There’s music playing, and he can hear Blaine’s voice, softly singing along. A delicious smell wafts through the apartment. There’s definitely something baking, something sweet, with vanilla. He can see Blaine over the kitchen counters, their open floor plan not allowing any hiding. He’s wearing a black t-shirt stained all over with flour and revealing the muscles in his arms moving as he mixes a pink cream in a bowl. He’s surrounded by the usual mess that accompanies his baking frenzies. Bowls everywhere, an opened pack of cupcake liners, the packages flour and sugar still on the counters, not to mention the white dust on most of them. Misto, the cat, is watching everything with irritation from one of the counters she’s definitely not supposed to sit on (just like Sebastian isn’t supposed to shorten the name, but like hell is he going to use that monstrosity). Looking around, Sebastian can see a cheesecake on a cooling rack. Not his favorite cake, but that’s fine. He’s only wondering what could have cause this particular baking frenzy, when something pink catches his eye.

A lot of pink, actually, sprawled out on their dining table. The pain in his head increases to the point that he clenches his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens them, the picture hasn’t changed. Flowers, and hearts, a bag of heart-shaped marshmallows. A heart-shaped card. And draped over the chairs, a banner.

It looks like a Valentine’s card has thrown up all over the place, and Sebastian feels his heart sink like a stone. The words on the banner hammer in his ears, in beat with his migraine.

Happy Anniversary.

Oh, he screwed up. Badly. And the worst thing is probably that he doesn’t even have the slightest clue how.

“What the hell?” The words are out of his mouth before he can censor himself.

There’s a gasp, and he turns just in time to see Blaine struggle to keep the bowl in his hands.

“Hey! I didn’t hear you come in!” Blaine stares at him for a moment, before a smile breaks out on his face. He puts down the bowl and walks up to his boyfriend, holds his cheek as he kisses him. He grins wider when he steps back.

Usually, this would be enough to distract Sebastian from anything. But not now. That’s pounding in his head now, clearly increased by the dread that filled him.

“What is this?” he asks, pointing at the mess in the kitchen.

Blaine shrugs. “Just some anniversary baking,” he said. “Sorry, I really planned to have it cleaned up by the time you’re home. You’re back early, is everything okay?”

“Migraine,” Sebastian answers automatically.

Blaine’s face crunches up in concern, but before he can ask further questions an alarm goes off. His eyes widen, and he walks back to the oven. He grabs the oven mitts and takes out a tray of fresh baked cupcakes. While he’s there, he switches off the radio.

“Sorry,” Blaine says, walking back to him. “Is it bad?”

“I know it’s bad,” Sebastian says. The thing is, he doesn’t know why. _Happy_ _Anniversary_. But… what anniversary? They still have over two months till their third anniversary, and he has a few plans for that. His thoughts are running in circles, trying to figure out just what day they’re supposed to celebrate today. What he’s forgotten.

And the thing is, it’s not fair. He’s been trying _so hard_ to be a good boyfriend. He knows he doesn’t have as much experience in the relationship department as Blaine, but he’s been trying. He’s had to try, considering that most of Blaine’s friends – at least of the former New Direction members – have been telling him from the start that Sebastian would be an awful boyfriend. That he’d flirt with anything that moves, that he’d cheat on him the second Blaine turned his head, that even if he stayed faithful, he’d be bored by being in a relationship, definitely not put any effort in, pay attention or care about Blaine in any way except possibly for sex. Hell, Kurt had written a three-page letter on the subject.

So far, Sebastian has proven them all wrong. Sure, he’s not perfect. But neither is Blaine, and he thinks, they’re making it work pretty well.

And now, he’s messed up.

It’s not fair. He knows they didn’t celebrate any extra anniversaries the first two years. Certainly, you couldn’t just throw in new anniversaries in the third year and expect him to keep up with them? At least not until anything new came to the table, like an engagement maybe, and he definitely would have remembered _that_.

“You should lie down,” Blaine said. “I’ll make you a tea, and I’ll try to get this done quickly. We’ll be quiet, so you can relax. Maybe doze off a bit. And I’ll be with you as soon as I can, I promise. I’ll even put aside one of the cupcakes for you before the decorating. We’ll put on strawberry frosting, I know that’s not your thing.”

Sometimes he hates how amazing Blaine is. And the thing is, Sebastian knows what he should do. He should smile, thank him, and retreat to the bedroom. He’d order something expensive as a gift for Blaine, hoping for it to arrive on time, and when their anniversary comes – whatever it’s for – bluff his way through it.

But he’s had an awful day, his migraine is getting worse, and this… it’s not fair. He’s screwed up, fine, but it’s _not fair!_

“What anniversary, Blaine?” he blurts out.

Blaine looks at him just a bit confused. “Well,” he starts, but Sebastian doesn’t let him finish.

“It’s not our anniversary! I know that, because our anniversary is over two months from now! And it can’t be the anniversary of when we met, because that was in fall. It’s April, Blaine! Also, it’s not the anniversary of when we ran into each other again, which would be February, and it’s also neither first kiss nor first sex, which sure, close, but that was like two weeks ago.”

His voice was getting louder, loud enough to send bolts of pain through the left side of his head, but he somehow can’t stop himself, even as Blaine’s mouth slowly dropped open, his eyes widening.

“And you can’t just make up new anniversaries. Besides – that’s not us! We’re not _that_ couple! You know, that celebrates every little thing, like a month-a-versary, or the anniversary of the first time I gave you a tissue, or the first time we saw a shooting star together. And…” he looked around, at the flowers, the cheesecake, the _pink_. “This isn’t us either! I mean… I love the effort your putting in here, I really do. But… orchids? Hearts? Freaking _strawberry frosting_ and cheesecake? What does that have to do with us? Remember our last anniversary? You made latte with Courvoisier and I made crêpes, and we did an escape room. This… What about this is actually _us_?”

He shakes his head, and a voice in his head that sounds way too much like his older sister tells him to just shut up already.

He does when he takes a look at his boyfriend. For a moment, he thinks Blaine is about to cry, and wow, he kind of hates himself. He’s the one who screwed up here, and to make it worse, he starts yelling at his boyfriend, who obviously put a lot of effort into this, despite everything.

And then, Blaine bursts out into laughter. “Oh, babe, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” he says, which doesn’t explain a lot more.

Sebastian stares at him, once more dazed by this ridiculous, gorgeous man. He doesn’t get it. “Just what am I missing here, killer?” he asked.

“Um… that would be me.”

He turns around at the sound of a new voice, as a third person steps out of their bathroom, looking pathetically wide-eyed in the way lost puppies sometimes do.

Sebastian turns back to his boyfriend. “Why is Parker here?”

“It’s Nathan,” the boy in questions says as he walks closer, like he actually has to remind him.

Blaine steps closer, putting an arm around Sebastian’s waist, and looks up at him from under those thick lashes.

“ _Nathan_ ,” he begins, stressing the actual name, a silent chastise for using the inside joke nickname in front of him, “asked me for help. See, a year ago tomorrow is the day he met Kurt. Who does care a lot about anniversaries and things like that. So, we’ve been working this afternoon to throw something together.”

Sebastian closes his eyes. Oh. Yeah, okay. That does make a lot more sense. And Blaine is exactly the kind of person who’d do that – helping his ex-boyfriend’s new guy with anniversary gifts. Or maybe he’s doing damage-control. He’s really taken a liking to Nathan and has definitely been trying to keep him in Kurt’s good graces. It’s the same expression on his face he got when they found the damn kitten, abandoned on the sidewalk. And like back then with the cat, Sebastian feels like he has to be the sensible one pointing out that the little critter has basically no chance to survive (Hummel’s going to eat the poor kid alive, and nothing Blaine will try for his protection will help in the long run).

Then again, he admits as Misto tries to climb up his leg, purring even as her claws prick uncomfortably through the material of his jeans, he has been wrong before.

Blaine puts a hand on his cheek again, kisses him shortly, before turning back to their guest.

“Don’t mind Sebastian,” he says to the kid. “He’s in a bad mood. Migraine.”

“Oh! I hope you feel better soon,” Nathan says, his eyes wide.

“It’s fine,” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. Damn the kid and his “I don’t feel so good”-voice, one could definitely not hold a grudge against him.

“I’ll need a moment for Sebastian,” Blaine says, “maybe you can start packing up the gifts already? The cupcakes need to cool off a bit before the frosting anyway, if it’s okay you can come around tomorrow morning and we’ll finish then. But Sebastian really needs some quiet right now.”

“Yes, of course!” Nathan says immediately. “I’ll start cleaning up, if it’s okay? I don’t want to leave you with even more of the work. I’ll be really quiet.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian says again, surprising himself.

“Thanks, Nathan!” Blaine calls back, as he leads Sebastian to their bedroom.

With Nathan out of sight, he feels embarrassment blossoming. Blaine is his usual wonderful self, pushing him towards the bed before walking to the window und pulling the curtains close. He shushes Sebastian to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt before lying down, then rummages in his nightstand until he finds the pill bottle, puts one into Sebastian’s hand and offers a glass of water.

“Poor thing,” he mutters against Sebastian’s temple before kissing it.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian says. “For that rant. I just…”

“I get it,” Blaine says with a shrug. “Migraines suck, huh?”

“It’s not just that,” Sebastian replies. “All the things I said…”

“You mean how you know all the important dates of our relationship?” Blaine asks. “Or how you want our days to be about things that are meaningful to us instead of a hallmark commercial?” He hums. “Yeah, awful stuff there, Smythe. How will I ever forgive you?” He leans down to kiss his mouth, long, and slow, and Sebastian closes his eyes and drowns in it.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Blaine says, “but try to sleep a bit, okay? You’ll feel better.”

Sebastian sighs. “I’d feel better with you here,” he says.

Blaine hums, kisses him again, shorter this time, before he sits back. “Rest,” he says. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

He’s almost at the door, when Sebastian can’t help himself from speaking. “You know, I’ve heard a surefire way to get rid of migraines is an orgasm.”

Blaine stops, leaning his forehead against the door. He mutters something, so low that Sebastian barely catches it (“ _every time_ , I swear…”), before turning back to him. “Sleep, Sebastian.”

Sebastian sighs, raising his eyebrows. “Tomorrow?” he asks, not even bothering to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

Blaine rolls his eyes, smiles at him fondly. “ _Later_.”

As he leaves the room, Sebastian allows himself to sink back against the pillows and closes his eyes.

All in all, it's not so bad.


End file.
